Out from the Shadow
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: In story
1. Chapter 1

Out from the Shadow

A plan made six years ago. The time to start it is now. Set in alternate reality where the five villages work together and the nine demon containers are highly respected. Naruto's parents are alive and Naruto has the nine tails but now his main problem is he lives in the shadow of his father. Now on the day of the five villages joint graduation festival the time to stand out has come.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter: 1

"How can Naruto be late?" Minato chuckled as Kushina fumed.

"Calm down dear he actually told me for us to go ahead he wanted to make a grand entrance for the festival and wanted to surprise even us." Kushina sighed.

"Fine but he better not do something stupid." Minato chuckled as he hugged his wife.

"I'm sure he won't dear." Minato smiled. "Let's get going." Kushina nodded.

"Right. Yuna dear we're leaving!"

"Coming mommy!" A little girl no older than six came running from the back yard of the house. She stopped before her parents and smiled. "I'm ready." Her name was Yuna and she had long red hair like her mother and the same shinning blue eyes as the rest of her family. She looked so cute in her little blue kimono with sakura petals. Minato bent down and sat his daughter on his shoulders.

"Alright here we go."

"Where's big brother?" Kushina smiled.

"He's trying to show off a bit so he'll be coming in alone." Yuna smiled.

"Ok I bet he'll look so cool." She had starts in her eyes as her parents chuckled.

"I'm sure he will Yuna." The three members of the Namikaze clan headed off for the Konoha stadium where all the ninja hopefuls would try and impress everyone and join the ranks of their countries ninjas. Inside Naruto smiled as he heard his parents and little sister leave.

"Finally." Naruto sighed as he pulled off the shirt his mom had picked out for him and unzipped his pants. He walked over to his closet and moved the lose floorboard and pulled out the shopping bag he had hidden under it. "Mom would kill me for wearing this but it's part of my own image." Naruto pulled out the clothes as he smiled. "I knew she would get me great stuff." Naruto laid the jacket on his bed as he slipped into the black jeans. He slipped on the sneakers. They were black with the bottom treads being white. He grabbed the belt and smiled. "She is awesome." He shook his head as he looked at the black belt with small metal studs and the orangish red fire desing. The reall kicker was the belt buckle which was a red fox skull.

**"Aw I'm touched." **Naruto chuckled.

"I'm sure you are you like anything that inflates your ego." Kurama growled.

**"Don't make me drag you in here and kick your ass." **Naruto laughed.

"Ok calm down Kurama I'm just playing with you." Kurama just growls as Naruto sighs. He fastens the belt and stretche his back out a bit. "Time to finish off the transformation." He grabs the red jacket and puts it on as he smiles at the way he looks in the mirror. "Ok time to rock." He puts his hands in the jacket pockets and feels something. "What's this?" He pulls out a necklace. "Damn."

**"I'll say." **Naruto looked at the silver necklace which had a red fox on it and shook his head.

"I'll have to tell her thanks when we get to the stadium." Naruto put the necklace on over his head and smiled. "Well if this doesn't scream 'I'm my own man' nothing will." Naruto loved his family and village but he was fucking tired of being seen as the Hokages son. He was expected to be so polite and proper and everything. "I'm a fucking kid damn it and I'll be polite and proper when I feel it's needed."

**"Yes I know brat now let's get going it's about time to meet the others." **Naruto nodded.

"Right Kurama it's time to rock." Naruto opened his bedroom window and jumped straight out the window to the ground fifteen feet below.

"No one's even around and your making a flashy exit." Naruto chuckled as he turned around.

"So I like flashy pervert." Jiraiya moved away from the wall he was leaning on and sighed.

"I know just don't go too crazy." Naruto smiled.

"Can't make any promises Jiraiya." The old sage nodded.

"I didn't think so I'll see you and the others at the stadium." With that Jiraiya's shadow clone poofed out of existence.

**"Let's get going."** Naruto grinned as he took off into the woods rather than towards the city. He needed to meet with the others of course.

Konoha stadium

Minato sat with his fellow kages as they listened to all the commotion of the various people going on. "I see your son is running a little late as well Hokage-san." Minato looked to his left at the Raikage of Kumo A and smiled.

"I'm sure he'll be here Raikage-san." Minato turned to look at the ninja hopefuls in the stadium. "I see your brother Killer B and his best friend Yugito Nii are missing as well." A grumbled as Minato chuckled a bit.

"Stop with the petty squabble you two." Minato and A looked behind them to see the Tsuchikage Onoki.

"Oh it's just the gnome." A chuckled as Minato turned back around.

"You little brat I should crush you!" Onoki almost jumped out of his chair when the Kazekage Rasa put his hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Tsuchikage-san you wouldn't want to throw out your back would you?" Onoki sighed as he sat down.

"No I wouldn't thank you Kazekage-san." Rasa smiled.

"Don't mention it."

"You four are always such a pain." The four kages turn to the stairs that leads to their balcony as the Mizukage Mei Terumi stood there. "Besides we all know that my ninjas will put on the best show."

"Sure they will like you say they will every year and then only pass about fifteen and come in fifth." Mei fumes.

"Minato you ass I should go find Kushina and tell her you tried to hit on me." Instantly Minato is before Mei bowing on his hands and knees.

"Please don't I'm sorry please forgive me." Mei looks away with a smirk on her face.

"I don't know..."

"I'll make Kakashi take you to your favorite place to eat." Mei smiles.

"You drive a hard bargain Hokage-san but I accept."

"Thank you." Minato gets up off the ground and quick as lightning is back in his seat.

"Is your wife really that scary Hokage-san?" Minato slowly looks at A.

"A my friend you will learn if you ever get a wife that just the thought of them wanting to come bring down wrath on your head is terrifying." A looks at Onoki and Rasa who quickly nod.

"All the power in the world won't help you against that rage." A gulped as he turned back to the stadium field.

"I think I'll just stay single and let B continue the family line." The other kages chuckle.

"It's almost time for the exams to begin."

"Yeah and all of our most promising candidates are still missing." Minato sighs.

"I have a feeling I know what's going on."

"Oh."

"Naruto did want to make a grand entrance and I'm sure he wants to exit out of my shadow that the villagers have put him in so this is probably his doing."

"Great if him and B are working together on this then something bad is going to happen." Mei giggles.

"Oh come on you two this could be fun." Rasa sighs.

"No Minato and A are right since Gaara is missing with his siblings this can only spell trouble for us." Inside the stadium Lee smirked as he and Neji quietly snuck through the halls.

"This is almost to easy."

"Yeah Lee which is why we keep going with stealth and making sure we don't screw up." Lee nodded.

"Don't worry Neji I am in the zone." Neji sighed as he activated the byakugan.

"Ok we need to take a left up ahead." Lee nodded as he followed behind Neji. They finally reached their target room and Neji stopped using his bloodline. "The room is clear you got the tape right?"

"Yes." Lee held up the tape Naruto had given him and Neji to play over the stadium speakers.

"Let's get ready then." Neji opened the door as he and Lee sneaked in and quietly shut the door and walked up the equipment. Neji hit the communicator he had in his ear. "Ok Ten-Ten we're in place."

"Roger Neji I'll go start the show then."

In the arena

The ninja hopefuls stood waiting for the beginning of the festival. They were nervous since there were so many people watching the event this year due to the big names taking part in the test which included Naruto Namikaze the son of the fourth Hokage all three of the Kazekage's children Killer B who was the adoptive brother of the Raikage A as well as Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Han and Roshi the demon containers of Iwa along with the Tsuchikage's granddaughter Kurotsuchi and the most touted ninjas to come from Kiri in a while Yagura and Utakata along with Fu from the Waterfall village which was one of the few minor villages given an invitation this year. The weird thing that was on their minds was that all the biggest draws for today were missing and the festival started in twenty minutes. The sudden sound of someone tapping a microphone was heard throughout the stadium. "Ok everyone settle down." The crowd goes quiet as they wonder who's talking to them over the speakers since the festival had yet to start. Ten-Ten smiled as she walked out into the arena. "Hello my name is Ten-Ten and I'm sure you are all wondering why I'm out here." She smiled as she felt even some of the older men watching her intently. Her hair was up in it's usual bun style but her clothes were anything but normal. She was wearing a black dress that just reached her waist and had slits in the side. On her dress was a red rose with thorns. The rose head was placed right between her boobs as the stem went down and then circled around her entire dress three times before ending on the front right above her waist. On the back was another design. This one was some playing cards but not just any playing cards they were the black suit of aces and eights otherwise known as the dead man's hand. "I am here to introduce the founder of a special joint nation task force known as the Death Wraiths." The kages share a look.

"I remember hearing the Daimyo's tell us about that."

"Yeah they had a special meeting six years ago and came away telling us that a special group was being made."

"Yeah but I thought he would pick more experienced ninjas after talking to their respective leaders."

"I agree Hokage-san."

"I'm more interested in the man who founded this group."

"I agree with Tsuchikage-sama." Ten-Ten smiled.

"Alright then without further ado I wish to introduce the founder of the Death Wraiths Itachi Uchiha." Almost all of the females in the audience started to scream. Itachi smiled as he took the microphone from Ten-Ten.

"Thank you Ten-Ten." Itachi looked into the crowd and made contact with his father Fugaku for about a minute before looking away. "As you heard I am the founder of the joint task force known as the Death Wraiths." Itachi sighed as the crowd settled down. "Now then six year ago I heard a well thought out and reasonable plan about the need to make a joint nation task force to deal with problems that effected the world at large rather than common domestic affairs and so I took that idea to the five great Daimyo's and with the help of our financial backer Jiraiya-san of the sannin I got their approval." Minato thought back to a certain day six years ago and sighed. Naruto had pulled a couple of stupid and harmless pranks on some people and gotten himself caught on purpose. The two ANBU members had brought him before Minato who had been less than pleased with his antics since he had just gotten out of a joint kage meeting they had held. He remembered the look in Naruto's eyes when he told him that why his mother had grounded Naruto that upon hearing the prankster had been his son the villagers had been more than willing to forgive him. 'I'll show you old man!' Naruto seethed. 'One day everyone will know me as myself and not your son!' Minato shook his head as he saw what was happening now.

"Well this will certainly accomplish that Naruto."

"What was that Hokage-sama?" Minato looked at A.

"I believe I know who gave Itachi this idea is all."

"Now then I'm sure the kages are wondering how I'm going to run this group with only prospects at this time." Itachi smiled. "You see when I founded this group the Daimyo's asked that one thing I did was make it an open invitation so that any aspiring ninja could attempt to join our group." Itachi sighed. "I agreed with two conditions the first being that I could pick the first group of prospects myself and the second was that since the ninjas were technically under their command I'd be allowed to pick well seasoned ninjas from across the continent to help me get them proper training." The crowd murmured. "So I have picked a number of ninjas from all countries to help me out." Itachi smiled as one such man stood up in the crowd. "One of those men is none other than Kisame Hoshigaki of the hidden Mist village Kiri." Another man stood up. "And this man is of course Suna's own Sasori of the Red Sand."

"Damn it I knew it was weird Kisame wanted to come this year."

"I as well was surprised that Sasori had wanted to accompany us."

"Well this is just great." Minato sighed.

"Kushina is going to kill Naruto for this after she finishes praising him for his idea."

"Considering he got this idea of his passed with a figure head in his steed and then swooped in and took all five nations best prospects this year to put them in this group he better hope I don't find him first." Minato chuckled.

"Calm down A I'm sure we will still be able to call upon them even if they are in this group." A sighed.

"I know I just feel like we got completely duped by your son."

"So do I but I'm so proud of him."

"So before I let my chosen prospects do whatever it is they are doing I did want to let everyone know that we already have a few members in the great taijutsu master Might Gai and his squad who has already earned the right to join the Death Wraiths." Up in the crowd Hiashi and his brother Hizashi couldn't help but laugh.

"So your son is already in this Death Wraiths group."

"And it would seem your eldest daughter will be trying to impress Itachi-san and his other members into allowing her entrance." Hiashi smiled.

"Yes it would."

"Will she be ok?" Hiashi smiled as he turned to his wife Aya and his other daughter Hanabi and smiled.

"Of course dear she is a Hyuga after all." Aya smiles.

"Yes I know she is I'll just miss her as will Hanabi." Hiashi looks down at Hanabi who weakly smiles as Hiashi bends down to her and pats her head.

"It will be ok Hinabi-chan I'm sure even if she makes this group Hinata will have more than enough time to visit us a lot and she will always be your big sister." Hanabi nods as she hugs her dad and cries a little.

"That boy is so troublesome." Yoshino Nara smirked.

"Oh why is that?" Shikaku not thinking blurted out his answer.

"Simple now if he gets in he'll be away a lot of the time which means your wrath will mostly fall on my head." Inoichi and Choza along with their wives take a step back as Shikaku notices what he just said as he turns to Yoshino. "Of course I'm just kidding Yoshino-chan." Yoshino smiles.

"I'm sure you are." Shikaku sighs when he is suddenly nailed in the back of his head as his face slams into the concrete floor of the arena stands. Yoshino stands above her husband holding a frying pan as fire burns in her eyes. "Shikaku Nara you're sleeping on the couch tonight!" Her answer is a muffled groan from the Nara head. Inohci shakes his head.

"Poor fool." Choza nods.

"I can't believe he said that without thinking." Miku looked at her husband.

"Will Choji make the cut?" Choza smirked.

"Oh yeah he's been doing really good in our training sessions lately." Inoichi smirked.

"So has Ino." Amy nodded.

"My little girl sure has picked up her game these last few weeks." Shikaku got back up.

"I doubt that."

"Huh?" Shikaku sighed.

"If they were picked by Itachi to try and become members of his team then they knew well before a few week ago and have been biding their time to show all they've got." Yoshino growled.

"So you mean Shikamaru has been holding back even more." Shikaku nods. "I'm going to give him such a beating for playing dumb!" Shikaku smirks.

"Really revenge Shikaku." Shikaku shrugs.

"Yeah it's petty but I'll sure enjoy seeing him get what he deserves." Inoichi and Choza chuckle. Fugaku sat starring at his son Itachi.

"Are you proud?" Fugaku sighed as he looked at Mikoto.

"Yes I am."

"You're also a little sad." Fugaku smirked.

"Maybe but it's only because I'll miss them no matter how hard I am on those two it's because I want to know that no matter what mission they take I won't have to worry about them coming home." Mikoto smiled.

"I didn't know you had a soft side." She giggled as Fugaku huffed.

"Yeah well don't tell anyone I don't want word getting out." Mikoto giggles even more and Fugaku can't help it as he smiles.

"My little pup is all grown up." Hana patted her mom on the back.

"I know mom it's going to be ok." Tsume sniffled a bit.

"I know that Hana I'm just so happy." Tsume smiles at her daughter as Hana returns it. Kushina sighs as she shakes her head.

"That little brat." Yuna tugs on her dress as Kushina looks down. "What hunny?"

"Is big brother trying to join that group Itachi-san just mentioned?" Kushina smiled.

"Yes he is." Yuna pouted.

"If he gets in he'll be gone a lot." Kushina smiles as she rubs her daughters hair.

"Yes but you know he'll always make time to see his little sister." Yuna smiled.

"Yep and when I'm old enough I'll earn a spot on Itachi's team and be able to work with brother all the time." Kushina smiled.

"I'm sure you will Yuna." Yuna smiled as she looked back down to the arena with a long term goal to become a Death Wraith and be just as good as her big brother.

"For those of you who do not go the members of team Gai I will let you know." Itachi motioned towards Ten-Ten. "This kind young girl Ten-Ten along with Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga are the three members of team Gai and the youngest members of the Death Wraiths." Itachi smiled. "Now then so the first group of prospects for the Death Wraiths can come out me and Ten-Ten will leave the arena." Itachi looks at Ten-Ten. "Go ahead and give them their signal so Naruto can do whatever the heck it is he's doing." Ten-Ten smiled as she hit the communicator.

"Show time." Neji looks at Lee.

"Ten-Ten says go."

"Yosh who was suppose to come in first?" Neji smiled.

"Doesn't matter Naruto said he set the tape up to play the songs in the right order." Lee nodded as he hit play. The crowd was anxious to see the entrance of the people given the first chance to become Death Wraiths. Suddenly music started to play over the speakers in the arena. The song was Bang bang by Jessie J. The crowd looked around as they expected to see the people start to walk out from somewhere when the noise of something being summoned was heard from the arena area.

"Your son sure knows what he's doing doesn't he Hokage-san?" Mianto chuckled.

"Yes he's always been one for flare." Rasa crossed his arms.

"I'm sure he is." Rasa smirked. "I mean your most deadly jutsu makes a brilliant yellow flash after all." Minato chuckles.

"That is true." They watch as the smoke cloud slowly blows away revealing the female members of Itachi's first class with the exception of Fu and Yugito.

"That means we have three entrances." Onoki sighed.

"Is this all necessary?"

"Well this is a festival meant to entertain possible future clients after all." Onoki grumbled as Mei smirked. With the song over the music switched to another song. This one was Run This Town by Jay Z. The people were ready this time as once more the sound of something being summoned was heard as they cheered.

"Well your kid sure has the people pumped." Minato smiled.

"Yes he does Mei." A grunted.

"I wonder how he's going to get himself and the other demon containers here though?"

"A's got a point this way will lose it's intrigue once everyone knows they will have to sit through another entrance." Minato nodded.

"Yeah that's true but I know Naruto he'll come up with something outlandish." The crowd watched as the smoke was blown away to reveal that the only people still missing for the festival were the nine demon containers themselves. The song ended as the crowd waited patiently for the next entrance.

With Naruto

Naruto smirked as he looked at his fellow demon containers. "You guys ready?" B smirked.

"You bet." Yugito smiled.

"Yeah let's get this show on the road." Han and Roshi just nodded as Fu smiled.

"We're all ready though you do know the summoning entrance won't be as cool a third time right?" Naruto smirked as Gaara sighed.

"I don't think that's the plan besides Naruto doesn't have anymore reverse summoning scrolls."

"What!?" Utakata looked at Naruto. "How the hell do we get there then!?" Yaguar shook his head.

"I may know but you wont like it."

"What do we have to run?" Roshi snorted.

"Of course not idiot." Han sighed.

"He's been slowly building his chakra levels for something more than a simple reverse summon." Gaara nodded.

"Right." Everyone looked at Naruto. "So spill what the deal?" Naruto smirked.

"Don't worry this is going to be awesome trust me." The others all share a look as Fu shrugs.

"I don't think we have a choice." Utakata groaned.

"Great pulled along for another one of Naruto's goofy schemes." Naruto smirked.

"You said you liked them." Utakata chuckled.

"I do you usually tell us before hand though so I know who crazy it is." The other all laugh as Naruto takes a deep breath.

"This one will be my craziest to date." Utakata smirked.

"Good I hoped this one would be your best." Naruto concentrated as he visualized his target.

"Here we go."

Back in the arena

Everyone was on pins and needles as they were still waiting for anything. Not even the music had started playing yet. Just then Usual Suspects by Hollywood Undead started to play. "This is it." Minato nodded.

"Yeah I wonder what trick he's going to pull of for this one." Kushina growled as she thought how she would kill Naruto for playing such a song for his entrance. Yuna looked at her mom.

"What are they singing momma?"

"You don't need to know right now baby." Yuna tilted her head in confusion but shrugged it off.

"Brother should be next right?" Kushina smiled.

"Yes he should be." Everyone waited for the sound of something being summoned but didn't hear it yet.

"What is he doing?" Minato shrugged.

"I'm not sure Onoki." Just then Minato almost jumped as he saw a deep red flash appear in the arena. The crowd went dead quiet as the light faded to shwo Naruto and the other nine demon containers standing in the arena. The other containers were looking towards the crowd as Naruto had his back to them.

"Did you just..." Naruto just smirked at B as he turned and looked up to the crowd.

"Let me here it people!"

Rogue: Done

Chaos: Wow

Rogue: Yeah I know

Chaos: I'm actually impressed

Rogue: Thanks a lot

Chaos: Yep

Rogue: Well thanks for reading everyone and please review


	2. Chapter 2

Out from the Shadow

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter: 2

"Let me here it people!" The crowd shook their heads as most of them came around and started to holler and yell praise at Naruto.

"Did he just do what I think he did?" The four kages looked at Minato who sat shocked in his seat.

"Minato?" Mei shook the kage as he jumped up.

"How did he pull that off?!" Minato racked his brain. "I mean my personal guard knows the move but all three of them have to work together to pull it off and move all of us." Minato shook his head. "I've moved other people with it but I had to be holding or touching them." Minato sighed. "He's been in my notes obviously."

"Um?" Minato looked at the other kages.

"I haven't learned how to move other people with out direct contact but he just took them from one point I've hidden my seal in and moved them to this one without having to do any of that."

"Meaning?"

"My move makes it look like I'm moving at high speed but really I open a space time portal and literally vanish and appear where I have an anchor located." Minato sighed. "I have to be focused on my destination to move myself and touching someone I can envelope them in the portal but he somehow made a giant portal that connected to all their chakra signatures and pulled them all through."

"That's impressive."

"Yeah I didn't even know he knew the move period yet alone this high a level of it."

"Wait he learned how to do the Hiraishin no Jutsu by reading your notes and practicing it by himself?" Minato nodded.

"Yep." A paled.

"That's insane." Onoki nodded.

"I agree with A for once that's insane and impressive." Mei smiled.

"He's like a miniature you Minato." Minato chuckled.

"Yeah maybe." Rasa shook his head.

"No maybe about it man he's as gifted as you were at that age." Minato smiled.

"Yeah he is." Minato shook his head. "His mom is still going to kill him though." The other Kage's laugh. Naruto smiles as the crowd chant's his name.

"Oh yeah I'm the man!" He flexes his right arm before Hinata walks up behind him and smacks him.

"Idiot." Naruto rubs his head.

"Jeez Hinata-chan and I was going to thank you for all the cool stuff." Hinata smirked.

"I know." Naruto blinked as Bee whispered to him.

"How does she do that?"

"I don't know." Sasuke puts Naruto in a headlock.

"You just did the Hiraishin no Jutsu." Naruto smiles.

"Yeah I did." Kiba and Naruto bump fist.

"So cool." The crowd calms down as Naruto turns back to them.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze I'm kicking your ass for that song you used!" Naruto yelped as he jumped behind Bee and Roshi.

"Protect me!" Bee and Roshi smirk as they grab his shoulders and shove him forward.

"Have fun."

"It was good knowing ya Naruto."

"Traitors!" The crowd laughed as Naruto bowed towards his mom. "I'm sorry mom!" Kushina sighed.

"Apology accepted!" Naruto sighed as he stood up.

"I get to live!"

"Damn." Naruto turned to Garra.

"You guys are so evil." Suddenly Anko appears in the arena.

"Calm down you brats!" The ninja hopefuls fall silent. "I'm in charge for Konoha names Anko Mitarashi sexiest kunochi around." One guy chuckled and Anko was by him in an instant with a kunai at his throat. "I forgot deadliest." Naruto cat whistled as Anko growled. "And you have a girl brat!" Naruto shrugged as Hinata came up behind him and started to choke him.

"Hinata-chan can't breath." Hinata just smiles as she tightens the hold.

"Idiot."

"Yep." Naruto turns a little blue before Hinata releases him. Naruto takes deep gulps of air before smiling at Hinata.

"I was just having fun Hinata-chan." Hinata crossed her arms and looked away from Naruto. "Don't be angry please." Hinata stays quiet. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan I'll take you to Kiuk's to make up for it." Hinata looks at him from the corner of her eye.

"And some cinnamon buns?" Naruto sighs.

"Yes mam." Hinata runs over and hugs Naruto.

"You're the best."

"I know." Anko clears her throat.

"Ok you idiots stop screwing around so we can get this thing under way." Naruto smirked.

"We're waiting on you Anko."

"I'm going to kill you someday brat." Naruto smiled at her pissing her off even more. "Ok that's it usually we start with the basic academy jutsus but because this brat is such an asshole you are all starting off with the physical workout portion of the test!" Some of the kids send Naruto death glares as Naruto chuckles.

"Awesome let's get going then."

"Twenty laps around the stadium now!" Everyone got ready to run. "Oh by the way I'm in charge so be careful you may get hurt." They all blinked before Naruto yelped as a wooden kunai hit him in the head.

"What the hell!" Anko smirked.

"Start running and pay attention to your surroundings I'll be sending other gifts at you." Everyone took off as Anko cackled and made five shadow clones. Anko herself ran after the kids with a whip she pulled from...somewhere. The clones started to rain wooden kunai and shuriken at the kids. "Oh I forgot you take a critical hit you die and only get scored for the laps you finished so be careful." Anko lashed out her whip and yanked one of the stragglers down before taping him in the back of the head with a wooden kunai. "You're done go over to the clones and help them throw at the others." The kid sighed as he got up and walked off. In the end everyone besides seven kids finished the laps and of those seven four of them did seventeen before being caught by Anko. "Good work brats you did better then I expected." Anko smiled. "Now then one hundred push-ups followed by a hundred sit-ups then a hundred squats with no break and if you fall down you're done." Everyone groaned as they started the workout set. The first person to drop out only did fifty push-ups. "You're done." More dropped during the hundred sit-ups. At the end only the nine demon containers finished along with Sasuke Uchiha. "Wow ten of you did it though those ten look like they are ready to drop, everyone take five and get some water." Everyone sighs as they get some water and rest for a minute.

"This is crazy."

"Yeah she's sadistic."

"Yep Garra's kind of girl." Garra growled.

"Utakata would you like to die?" Utakata laughs.

"See." Kankuro pats his little brother on the back.

"He's right little bro." Garra just pouts and turns away.

"Ok brats get up!" everyone stands up. "Good time we did the academy jutsu's." Anko pointed at a random kid. "You start off with the clone jutsu." He did so and barely created one. "Ok good enough next transformation." The kid did a poor transformation into Onoki. "Ok fail do the replacement jutsu." The kid smirked as he pulled it off perfectly. "Alright pass good job kid." Everyone goes through the test and almost all of them pass. "Ok then this is the final test an accuracy test after this only those with a high enough score will enter the final portion of our festival the sparing section." Anko points at the kid who was barely passing the test so far. "You're going first kido." The kid nods as he hits almost every bullseye except two. "Real good kid you pass." Everyone who followed after only got about five of the ten targets till Sasuke went and he got all ten. "Good job." Everyone after Sasuke got at lees seven bullseyes until they were done. "Alright then for most of you the test is over if I point at you you're done and you have to go up to the stands. The field of three hundred kids was cut down to seventy. "Ok then..."Anko went quiet. "Ok who here is trying to pass the test early without permission I've got an extra brat." The kid who had barely made it to the end of the test slowly raised his hand.

"Me mam." Anko sighed.

"No wonder you just made the cut to the final part of this thing." Anko grunted. "Sorry kid but I got to ask you to leave." The kid slowly lowered his hand.

"Well damn." The kid was suddenly developed in smoke and when it blew away he was another foot taller at six foot one and had on a ninja headband with a slash through his village symbol. "The boss is going to be pissed with me." Anko was on guard quickly.

"Who are you?" The kid smirked.

"Koji Kimoko of Demon Country and member of the Ultimatum."

"The what?" Koji smirked.

"Ask Jiraiya he knows of us but needless to say we aren't good guys." Koji shrugged. "I was tasked with watching your ninja graduation system and I must say it's a little weak."

"Oh." Anko suddenly hissed in pain as she felt unbalanced.

"Don't worry it's only a paralyzing drug." Naruto growled.

"You won't get away with this." Naruto did the flying thunder god jutsu as Koji chuckled.

"Predictable behind me spinning left fist to the back of my head...now." Koji ducked as Naruto appeared behind him trying to drive his left fist into the back of his head. Naruto was shocked as he turned towards Koji only to be kicked in the chest and sent flying. "You're pretty slow kid." Minato and the kages were shocked.

"He dogged that move."

"How did he manage that?"

"He must have somehow read Naruto's chakra signature that's nearly impossible to do when going that fast though." Koji laughed.

"That's the great flying thunder god jutsu pathetic." Temari pulled out her battle fan as Koji smirked and jumped by a still paralyzed Anko.

"You don't want to hurt this lady now do you." Temari growled when Koji went to move and found he couldn't. He looked down to see sand around his ankles and looked up at Garra. "Really that's so cheap." Garra sent his sand at Koji like a title wave but Koji sent chakra to his feet and broke the sands hold just in time to dodge the attack. He landed on his feet and smiled. "From the left high and from the right low." Koji jumped and corkscrewed as Bee came from the right with a clothesline aimed at his head as Kiba went underneath him from the left having tried and take his feet out making Bee's clothesline even more viscous.

"How did he do that?"

"I'm not sure Kiba."

"You idiots are out classed here."

"He's starting to piss me off."

"Join the club." Roshi came up from behind and put him in a bear hug.

"That's enough from you." Koji just smiled.

"Nah I want to play some more." He brought his head back nailing Roshi in the nose and breaking the hold before spinning and swept his legs out from under him. Koji went to mock them when Hinata appeared tight in his face and slamed an open palm into his face causing him to bleed from his nose a little. Before Koji could react Choji drove an expanded fist into his side and sent him rolling right to Shino who kicked him in the side and sent him air borne where Naruto tossed Sasuke up as he flipped and drove his leg into his chest and sent Koji crashing into the ground.

"Play that asshole." Koji coughed a bit and spit up some blood.

"That was worth it time I go." He suddenly vanished as a reverse summoning scroll appeared where he had been.

"Son of a bitch that's my thing."

"Calm down Naruto." Naruto growled.

"Is Anko ok." Anko shook her head.

"Seems the drug wore off."

"Cool." Minato stood up and used the amplifying jutsu to address the crowd.

"I'm sorry everyone but the festival is over all ninjas report to your respective kage asap." The crowd dispersed as the ninjas in the crowd entered the arena.

Rogue: Chapter

Chaos: Ultimatum huh

Rogue: Yep need some group to take Akatsuki's place

Chaos: I guess

Rogue: Anyways thanks for reading and please review


	3. Chapter 3

Out from the Shadow

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter: 3

Minato looked as he and the other Kage's along with Jiraiya stood before the gathered ninjas. "Jiraiya-san please inform those gathered about the group known as Ultimatum." Jiraiya nodded.

"I have been looking into this group for a little while and they have some very powerful members even two supposed immortals in Kakuzu and Hidan which they call the zombie brothers." Jiraiya sighed. "So far most of my spies have been un-effective in finding much info about them."

"We do know three of their members though?"

"Yes but the spy who found out about Hidan and Kakuzu died two days later." The ninjas all went silent for a minute. "He was a brave man and had given me most of the info on them that I have." Jiraiya cleared his throat. "They are comprised of rouge ninjas from all around the globe and have even been said to fund the recent hostile takeover of the former Spring now Snow country." Itachi stepped forward.

"Well this sounds like a global problem which should be addressed by a global task force."

"Your Death Wraiths."

"Yes this is what the team was formed for of course not the new recruits but our more seasoned members for now." Minato and the five kage's huddled for a minute. A spoke for the kage's

"Ok Itachi-san we agree but we wish for members of our nation to help in this escapade so we can be kept in the loop." Itachi nodded.

"I'd have it no other way on top of them giving you first hand accounts I will personally see to it you get full briefings from all interaction with this group." Minato smiled.

"Then it's final Itachi and his Death Wraiths will be the main force against this rouge organization threatening our peace."

"Jiraiya-san where would their headquarters most likely be located?"

"Near Fores country it's far off the beaten path." Itachi nodded.

"Yes very few outside ninja go there for missions." Itachi bowed to the kage's and Jiraiya. "If that is all I need to prepare my teams for their missions." The kage's nod.

"Go and be safe." Itachi leaves as Kisame and Sasori follow him. "Ok the rest of you head home or to your hotels we will start making our own teams to work with Itachi-san." The ninjas leave as Minato sighs.

"It'll be fine these idiots have mostly dropout ninjas that's why I only got two names I mean have you ever heard of that kid who was here?"

"No but that means nothing he dodged the flying thunder god jutsu sensei." Jiraiya shrugged.

"Lucky guess."

"Maybe." Onoki sighed.

"Thinking about it will only distract us let's focus on the here and now and worry about speculation later."

"Agreed." Jiraiya and the kage's walked out of the arena.

"That guy was pretty good."

"Yeah this isn't good."

"Naruto's right he wouldn't bring his secret group into the public light unless they were getting ready to make a move."

"Yeah Shikamaru but what move?"

"I'm not sure."

"That's too bad I was hoping to pick your brain." The kids looked up to see Itachi standing there.

"Itachi-san."

"Naruto everyone if I gave you some info on the group Shikamaru could you calculate anything?" Shikamaru hummed.

"Maybe." Itachi nodded as he gave Shikamaru the details. Shikamaru sighed as he entered his thinking pose as everyone sat quietly. "They made a big showing in front of important people throughout the world maybe they are showing off their skills to start building capital for their organization."

"Yes I thought as much."

"But two supposed immortals...didn't the Daimyo of Bear country attend this festival?"

"Yes...the moon diamond!"

"The only thing worth more in this world is the first hokage's necklace."

"They wouldn't need jobs if they got that."

"And ending the festival early would screw up protection details and cause the roads out of here to become crowded quickly with lots of moving parts."

"Yeah but someone would notice a Daimyo missing."

"He has a son and if he were taken and the Daimyo told give us the diamond for the boy and tell no one or else he'd do it."

"Damn!"

"Wouldn't his guards notice the son missing?"

"Simply got loss please go find him." Itachi sighed.

"They wouldn't expect a kidnapping inside of a ninja village to work easily."

"Right meaning they would believe their Daimyo about the son and go looking for him leaving him open to make the ransom transfer."

"Five Groves hotel is where he was staying same as the Sand delegation." Itachi smiled.

"I'll get over there right now."

"What about us?"

"Groups of three stay hidden and try and find the kid just encase Shinkamaru is correct."

"If we find the culprits?"

"Contact us and we will come in and take care of the situation." The kids nodded as they broke into teams and Itachi handed over the communicators. "Remember do not engage."

"Hai!" The kids took off as Itachi sighed.

"You know with Sasuke, Neji and Naruto all in one group and Bee, Kiba and Utakata in the other if they find the culprits they will engage the enemy right?"

"Yes I do Sarutobi-sama." Sarutobi smiled.

"I'll follow Naruto's group and Dan will follow Bee's." Itachi smiled at the two men.

"Thank you." Sarutobi smiled.

"Don't mention it Itachi besides I am a member." Itachi chuckled as Dan gawked at the former kage.

"You never said anything to Tsuande or the others."

"Oh I'm not going on a lot of missions more of a mentor role for the other ninjas and some extra firepower just encase." Dan sighed.

"Ok then let's go." The two ran off as Itachi took off towards the Five Groves hotel.

With Naruto's group

"Ok so the plan is simple we find these Ultimatum guys we move in with Bee's team and distract them why one of us grabs the kid and call's in Itachi and the others."

"Right." The group slowly moved through the deserted areas of the village and were soon stumped.

"They have to be somewhere in this area there would be to many people and ninjas anywhere else." Suddenly Shikamaru's voice came over the communicator.

"We have a problem." Itachi answered.

"What's the problem?"

"The Daimyo of Bear country left the village already."

"What!"

"Shit not good."

"New plan everyone head out and try to locate the Daimyo's protection detail hopefully we won't be too late."

Five miles outside Konoha

"Dammit." The Daimyo of Bear Country wheezed as he looked up at his assailants. "I won't give it to you." He screamed as the one with the scythe stomped on his right knee and broke it.

"We can do this all day Daimyo-san." The Daimyo looked at the one whose face was covered with a bandanna.

"Do your worse." Kakuzu sighed.

"Hidan kill him."

"About fucking time." Suddenly the Daimyo's son came out of hiding.

"Leave him alone!"

"Oh look his kid is still here." Kakuzu quickly moves in and wraps his arm around the kids throat and lifts him starting to strangle him. "Will you tell us now?" The Daimyo coughed.

"The seat inside my carriage lifts up under it is a secret compartment the Moon Diamond is in there."

"See that was easy." Kakuzu lifts the seat and finds the compartment and opens it. "We have the diamond Hidan." Kakuzu pulls out the diamond. Hidan smiles as he walks away from the Daimyo.

"Good let's get going." Kakuzu smirks as he drops the kid.

"Agreed." Hidan smiles at the Daimyo as the child stands up.

"Dad."

"It's not your fault." Hidan chuckles as he quickly lashes out and shoves his scythe through the kids chest. "NO!"

"Well I'd kill you too but this should be even better." He pulled the scythe free as the two walked away. The Daimyo rolled over and crawled towards his son. He reached him and pulled his son to him as he cried.

Rogue: Chapter

Chaos: Wow

Rogue: Yep Ultimatum isn't playing around and they have what they wanted

Chaos: He didn't even hesitate to kill the kid

Rogue: Nope Hidan is an evil bastard after all

Chaos: Well thanks for reading and please review


End file.
